Links Adventure to save Hyrule and all the Pokemon!
by xPossesedIchigoCheese420x
Summary: The year is 30XX and Link and his trusty partner Pikachu realize that he's destined to save Hyrule through extremely arousing circumstances.
1. Chapter 1

It's year 20XX in Hyrule and a new hero hasn't appeared in years, Eternal King Ganondorf and his daughter Princess Zeldorf have been ruling Hyrule ever since the last hero disappeared.

Before the last hero disappeared he witnessed Princess Zelda getting fucked real hard by Ganondorf with his big black spotty dick, he came in Zelda 11 times, she was like doll by the 5th time he was cumming in her, Ganondorf grew giant and used her as a sex toy. She had passed out by then already, she was a pig.

After the last hero watching Zelda getting fucked by the whole of Hyrule he agreed to take her place, the last hero died a gay death of massive and colourful dicks.

It's 8 am and Eternal King Ganondorf awakens of a deep slumber "arite, where de fuck is mah beer?!" he shouts in an angry scottish accent, "Coming Daddy!~"

Zeldorf cries in happiness. She brings him a beer "cheers, i luv yae, ur the best daughter I've ever had" said Ganondorf.

Zeldorf is so happy she looks like a stupid fucking hamster face. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Eternal King Ganondorf bitchslaps his daughter Zeldorf in the face dislocating her jaw.

"What the actual fock!? dis beer tastes like utter cow shite, go to yer room!" She is crying in pain until Ganondorf heals her jaw, she runs like a motherfucker.

While Princess Zeldorf is running to her room in tears, she suddenly feels heavy, really heavy. She collapses, she starts screaming and howling, Ganondorf comes out and takes out his mighty Spiked Drilldo Staff and drills through her stomach, she gave birth to a Pikachu.

The Pikachu was wearing a green tunic, it seemed real familiar. Ganondorf tries to chokeslam the Pikachu into the ground, Pikachu uses his overpowered UP+B from Super Smash Bros. and rocket shoots through Ganons ass out of his mouth. Ganon explodes along with Princess Zeldorf, sadly, the Pikachu had died along with them exploding Hyrule.

It is 30XX and Hyrule is now filled with Pokemon, purity has been restored in the royal family. Princess Zelda has been reincarnated and Ganon is nowhere to be seen, she feels Ganons power all of a sudden and knows that he will return, she also feels the power of the new reincarnated hero, Link.

Link is living in a cottage with only him and his trusty Pikachu, they've been friends for years and will never seperate. Pikachu is out hunting for food while suddenly he feels really horny and starts masturbating, he suddenly thinks of Pikachu. He cums with the power of a thousand suns and Pikachu walks in and gets cum-blasted through the door.

"Oh no! Pikachu i'm so sorry!" exclaims Link.

Pikachu stands up and jumps on Link and starts sucking his dick "Pikachu! Stop!" shouts Link.

Pikachu doesn't stop, Pikachu will never stop. "Pika Pika!~"

Link loses control and forces Pikachus throat down on his dick "Pi-*GURGLE*-kaah~" says Pikachu as he struggles for air.

Link then realizes he's the destined hero of Hyrule, he picks Pikachu up and space jams his dick right up Pikachu's asshole "Pikaaaaaaaaaaaaa~"

He keeps moving faster and faster and shouts "HYAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" while cumming his balls dry.

Due to him screaming so loud he loses his voice and can only scream, Pikachu is lying there with a waterfall of delicious milk dripping out of his ass. Pikachu vanishes and Link realizes that he has to save Hyrule by fucking all the Pokemon to save Princess Zelda from the return of Ganondorf.


	2. Chapter 2 - 001 and 002 caught!

It's been a day since Pikachu's disspeerance, Link is crying because he doesnt know what to do even if he has to save hyrule. he loves Pikachu but now that he's gone he feels empty inside. Link decides to go into the woods to clear his mind, while he's walking out the door, he slipes, it hurt him but hes really stronkg so he gets up insatnly.

He hears something crying, it is really near but he can't put his finger on it.

"HYEAAAAAARGH!" Link shouted.

Link forgot that his voice died when he cummed so hard inside of Pikachu, he reminded the incident, now he got was sad again.

Link then went through the trees to find a female Bulbasaur lying there, Link lies beside it and whispers to it areally funny joke he thought of.

Instead he just shouted "HYAAAAAAAAAGH!" into the Bulbasaur's ear and Bulbasaur got a huuge fright and ran away, Link was sad because he forgot about his vocie and got remindered of the incidient.

He ran after the Bulbasaur and hugged it, the Bulbasaur blushed. Link felt something against his rock hard deku stick ;) and it was one of Bulby's vines, she pulled down his trousers and started jacking him off with 2 of her vines. Link was enjoying it, he was about to cum, Bulby then got another vine and pnetrated through his pee pee hole. He then shot the vine out and then exploded into Bulby's face, bulby happily liked it all up. They started doing 69 to eachother, Bulby was sucking Link's dick along by stroking it with it's vines while Link was sucking Bulby's vagina. It was all green, it had vines in it and it tasted like fishy tree sap, it was a interesting taste for Link, though it would taste fucking disgusting I don't know what is wrong with him.

While Link was sucking Bulby's vagina he told Bulby to get two of her vines to stretch open her ass, it looked like a sappy goatse, he got a deku stick and started thrusting it inside, Bulby made a lewd face.

Only then Link realised something was touching his unprotected virgin poo-poo, a male Ivysaur who turned out to be Bulby's brother had penetrated links poor virgin ass with his green sappy dick, Link filled with happy tears.

It made Link really happy, he found it having sex with Pokemon is the only thing that makes him forget about Pikachu so he decides to continue the quest that Zelda told him to do.

After a while of shoving the deku stick up Bulbys ass, everyone came to a climax, it was the biggest climax in history of climaxes. Bulby shat all over Links face and squirted fishy ass tree sap out of her grass vagina while Link came all over Bulby's face and Ivy Hyper Beamed up Links no-longer-virgin ass.

They got themselves cleaned up and Bulby and Ivy were both sleeping together, occasionally fingering each other, Link was sitting against a tree while some fucking weird device fell out of the tree and smacked him on the head, it looked like a pokedex, he turned it on and it registered Bulby and Ivy as 'CAUGHT' or in other words involved in sexual intercourse with Link. He realized that this was what he needed to complete so he set out to continue his adventure to fuck more Pokemon!


End file.
